La trágica Canción de Amor del Destino
by knightwh
Summary: Kenny es un mitad-demonio que busca conseguir la Perla de Shikon para volverse un demonio completo, pero para conseguirlo, deberá arrancarsela al guardían de esta, un apuesto y frío sacerdote llamado Craig. Basado en la OVA de primevera de la Serie "Inuyasha" 147-148 .


**La trágica canción de amor del destino. **

Tuve la idea de este FanFic gracias a mi amor desmedido por Kikyo y la serie Inuyasha… de pronto pensé: "Hey!, tengo una idea!  
Si no son fan del yaoi/ McCraig/ Inuyasha o cualquier tema que se aborda aquí, NO LO LEAN.  
Advertencia: Es una copia textual jaja, pero en diferentes personajes. Si ya vieron la ova (147–148) y de pronto notan lo parecida que es a este fic, no se quejen jaja, que ese era el punto.

_South Park no me pertenece… mas bien… lo utilizo para fusionarlo con una de las mejores series de los últimos 10 años._

"_**Todo esto comenzó hace cincuenta años… mi hermano Craig y Kenny McCormick. Una canción de amor de su trágico destino".**_

Una pequeña niña de cabello anaranjado opaco, corría a través de un campo a toda prisa. Llevaba puesto su kimono habitual y las sandalias típicas de su cultura.

"_**Mi nombre es Rubí… soy una vieja sacerdotisa que ha sobrevivido durante años en una época violenta donde las guerras no cesan".**_

– ¡Craig, hermano Craig!

"_**Pero en ese entonces yo era una niña que no sabia nada de peleas o guerras".**_

Finalmente, la pequeña niña llegó hasta la figura de un apacible chico esbelto, de una apariencia de 18 años o menos, profundos ojos azul cielo y un típico traje de "miko". El muchacho sintió el acercamiento de la pequeña, pero apenas y se inmutó.

– ¡Hermano Craig!

– No vengas, Rubí – Advirtió el mayor a la niña. Esta se detuvo en seco, justo al lado de una enorme roca en el camino. Fue en ese momento en el que notó a una chica de larga cabellera negra y penetrantes ojos oscuros.

– ¿Eh?... esa chica… – Recordó de pronto donde la había visto por primera vez. No hacia mucho de su llegada a la aldea donde vivía junto a su hermano. – Es la sacerdotisa llamada Wendy.

– Es esta niña pequeña tu hermana menor, ¿cierto, Craig?

El moreno escuchó sus palabras sin mayor interés, hasta que de pronto, el cielo se tiñó de negro y morado pardo. Una multitud de demonios y almas se acercaban a ellos.

– ¿Estás seguro de esto, Craig?... soy perfectamente capaz de manejar esto sola… – Afirmó arrogante la joven morena al rubio de mirada fría. – Toma a tu hermana y escapen…

– No te preocupes… – Contestó seriamente el chico.

– Estoy impresionada… incluso tu pequeña hermana puede estar frente a un gran peligro y aun no quieres irte. – Señaló sonriente la joven sacerdotisa. En ese momento, las criaturas descendieron cerca del pequeño trío. La niñita se asustó al verlos y se colocó tras una roca.

– ¡Son demonios!

Uno de los malignos espíritus estuvo cerca de morder a la niñita, cuando una flecha purificadora lo destruyó por completo en tan solo unos segundos. Se trataba del joven azabache que atacaba sin vacilar a todos y cada uno de los monstros destruyéndolos al instante.

– Impresionante… – Se dijo la pequeña a si misma, mientras contemplaba a su hermano. La sacerdotisa no hizo más que apoyarlo en la pelea.

– ¡Tu eres un hombre muy frío!... – Dijo como un comentario malintencionado al rubio, colocándose a su espalda y reforzando su ataque. – No… tu no eres un hombre… eres completamente un sacerdote (N/A: Jajaja, discúlpenme, pero no encuentro la manera de traducirlo y que no sea "monje")

– "_Si… soy un sacerdote… ese es mi destino"_ – Pensó con aires amargos el chico, mientras contemplaba con verdadera tranquilidad todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Justo en ese instante, un feroz demonio se aproximó al muchacho, segundos después fue consumido por la luz color lila que lo purificó, convirtiéndolo en cenizas. Una de las flechas sagradas lo había atravesado.

"_**Un fuerte, orgulloso y apuesto sacerdote… En mis jóvenes ojos, mi hermano Craig lo era todo. Pero no tenía idea del triste destino que le esperaba…"**_

Segundos después de la "carnicería", los dos muchachos se reunieron en torno a las partes desmembradas de las criaturas perversas… ignorando por completo la existencia de un sobreviviente… un mapache rojizo de aspecto demoniaco.

– Esto no ha terminado… – Advirtió la criatura, alejándose sigilosamente del lugar. – NO todavía…

O–O–O–O

En la profundidad del bosque, unas criaturas parecidas a los demonios ciclopes de las leyendas japonesas atacaban en grupo a un joven de aspecto no mayor a 20 años, cabellera rubia, orejas perrunas sobre su cabeza y ojos azul oscuro. Se trataba de un "medio demonio", que luchaba fieramente por su vida.

– ¿Dónde fuiste, mitad bestia?

– ¡Garras de acero! – Exclamó fuertemente el muchacho, mientras partía a uno de sus persecutores. Se trataba de su ataque más fuerte. El demonio se volvió tiras de carne en tan solo un momento. El rubio se colocó de pie frente a los restos y exclamó: – Idiota… nadie me llama "mitad bestia" y sobrevive.  
En su rostro se notaba la furia que desencadenaba en él ese apodo.

–O–O–O–O–

"_**Mi hermano, Craig, me sorprendió en el campo de batalla exterminando todos esos demonios".**_

– ¿Estás seguro que no deseas tu parte de la recompensa? – Preguntó la morena al muchacho. Este se giró un momento y respondió con franqueza.

– No te preocupes, puedes quedártela, Wendy.

– Ya veo… muchas gracias… – El chico prosiguió con su camino, seguido por su hermana, cuando la voz de la sacerdotisa morena lo hizo detenerse de inmediato. – Joven Craig… este es un pequeño consejo de una persona religiosa a otra… Cuando un sacerdote elimina todos los sentimientos dentro de él, su verdadero poder sale a flote… Pero cuando se trata de alguien tan joven, es natural enamorarse…

– ¿"Enamorarse"?, ¿yo enamorado? – Preguntó con ironía casi cómica el joven de ojos color cielo.

La morena lanzó leves destellos rojizos desde sus ojos, apenas visibles, mientras sonreía con malicia y observaba al chico de fría expresión.

– No lo olvides… no debes enamorarte… jamás dejes que persona alguna te ame, si lo permites, morirás violentamente.  
Al escuchar eso, el moreno no pudo más que sonreír.

– Ja… lo recordaré. – Afirmó antes de seguir su camino tranquilamente, seguido por pequeña hermana. Al alejarse lo suficiente, pudo sacar de su cabeza la idea que tan fuertemente lo golpeaba. – Esa Wendy no tiene escrúpulos… – Su hermana lo miró con curiosidad, no sabía a que se refería. – Me ha lanzado una maldición…

– ¿Una maldición? – Preguntó la pequeña, curiosa por la poca importancia que su hermano prestaba al asunto.

– No hay nada que temer… porque no hay forma de que me enamore… – Y con suma tranquilidad, ambos siguieron su camino.

–O–O–O–O–

– ¡No escaparás, "mitad bestia"! – Amenazaban las terribles criaturas de un solo ojo. – ¡Vengaremos a nuestro hermano mayor!

Las voces de los seres se escuchaban en gran parte del bosque. Justo a unos metros de ellos, el rubio se presionaba con fuerza una herida bastante grave sobre su brazo izquierdo. Comenzaba a sentirse acorralado.  
– "Maldición… no sabia que tenia mas hermanos" – Se reprendió mentalmente al escuchar aquellas voces enfurecidas. En ese momento, uno de los monstros lo encontró y sorprendiéndolo en el cato, dándole apenas unos segundos para esquivarlo, lanzó con toda su fuerza el brazo en dirección del rubio. Este dio un salto en la dirección contraria y recurrió al resto de su fuerza.

– ¡Entonces, toma esto! – Con la sangre que emanaba de su herida, el muchacho lanzó filosas piezas de aire cortante enrojecido, hiriendo así el rostro de la criatura. – ¡Garras de fuego!

El ciclope que aun quedaba en buen estado se lanzó en su contra.

– Toma esto, ¡mitad bestia! – Intentó atinar un golpe fuerte contra el rubio, pero este lo esquivó, lanzándose una vez más contra la criatura y propinándole el mismo ataque que a su hermano.

– ¡Garras de acero! – Exclamó antes de matar a ambas criaturas. Finalmente dejó de resistir la herida de su brazo y se apretó fuertemente esa área.

– "Maldición… dejé que esos debiluchos me hirieran… Debo hacerme mas fuerte… MUCHO más fuerte… – Se maldijo entre dientes, oprimiendo su herida con verdadera impotencia.

–O–O–O–O–

– Bienvenido a casa, señor Craig… – Saludaron los aldeanos al joven sacerdote que llegaba recién caída la tarde a su aldea. – Señor… un exterminador vino a buscarlo esta mañana… Cuando le expliqué que no estaba, dijo que volvería en la noche.

El moreno escuchó con atención sus palabras e inclinó la cabeza en signo de meditación.

– ¿Un exterminador?... me pregunto que querría…

Al cabo de unos momentos, la noche había llegado y consigo cargaba un tumulto de nubes que propiciaron una lluvia fuerte, pero de bella apariencia.

– Hermano, pronto, entra a loa casa. – La pequeña Rubí llamó al chico para que entrara a resguardarse de las enromes gotas de lluvia. Horas mas tarde, los exterminadores habían vuelto.

Tras una breve explicación, dejaron lo que parecía ser una valiosa joya rosada en manos del joven sacerdote. Este contemplaba aquel objeto con suma diligencia. Su hermana menor salió de la casa al escuchar el leve estruendo de los exterminadores alejándose y con curiosidad se acercó hasta donde su hermano estaba.

– Hermano… ¿Qué pasa?... ¿y eso que es? – Preguntó al ver lo que su hermano cargaba entre las palmas de sus manos. El muchacho abrió sus dedos y permitió que la niña se acercara a la joya.

– Es la "Perla de Shikon"… me dieron la tarea de purificarla.

"_**Fue la primera vez que vi la Perla de Shikon… y después de que él tomara el cargo de proteger a la perla, el destino de mi hermano Craig cambió drásticamente. Otros muchachos de su edad se divertían saliendo con las campesinas de la aldea, paseando con ellas a caballo y comprando la lujosa ropa que se traía de occidente… y disfrutaban su juventud.**_

–O–O–O–O–

Caída la tarde, el rubio mitad demonio corría velozmente a través de aquel bosque con verdadera preocupación… aquella noche sería Luna Nueva.

– ¡Debo apurarme… esta noche…! – Se decía preocupado, cuando de pronto, una luz abrazadora de color lila destelló a escasos metros de su posición. Frenó en seco y observó el espectáculo que duró apenas unos segundos. – Maldición… ¡pero que peste a sangre! – Se dijo cubriendo su nariz con la mano derecha. Corrió en dirección del lugar y se ocultó entre unos arboles para poder contemplar la escena. Se trataba de un joven sacerdote que se tambaleaba tras haber destruido una enorme cantidad de cuerpos malditos.

El moreno respiraba con dificultad, pero consiguió erguirse, justo cuando la noche terminó por inundar el lugar y la luz de relámpagos en el cielo alumbraron aquel sitio. Miró con verdadero coraje y decisión en dirección del árbol tras el cual se escondía el rubio.

– "_¿Un asesino?... ¿realmente se trata de un ser humano?" _– Se preguntaba el rubio al verle… pero de pronto, comenzó a sentir la transformación de su cuerpo. Comenzó a volverse en un humano.

– ¿Hasta cuando te esconderás? – Preguntó el sacerdote, mirando con fiereza en dirección del árbol. Se giró por completo para mirar, pero el rubio decidió seguir tras el tronco, resguardado. – ¿Tu también andas tras la Perla de Shikon?

– ¿"Perla de Shikon"?, ¿Qué es eso?

– Si no lo sabes, está bien… de cualquier forma, si no quieres morir, no vuelvas a venir por aquí. – Amenazó el moreno, sin despegar la vista de aquella enorme planta. La lluvia comenzó a caer y el cielo se iluminó algunos segundos debido a los relámpagos que lo atravesaban.

El sacerdote dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso a su aldea, pero las piernas dejaron de responderle y un terrible dolor en el pecho lo hizo caer de rodillas, posteriormente de lleno, contra el lodo y las gotas de lluvia que no dejaban de caer. El mitad bestia lo observó impresionado y descendió justo cuando el muchacho perdió la conciencia. Se acercó hasta donde estaba y observó con extrañeza y curiosidad como era que las pequeñas gotas de lluvia limpiaban su rostro de toda impureza o suciedad y dejaban ver un lastimado rostro pálido.

– ¿Qué tipo de sacerdote es? – Se preguntó al contemplar de cerca al moreno.

En ese preciso momento, una multitud de aldeanos se aproximaba al lugar con antorchas y gritos de desesperación, en búsqueda del joven sacerdote. Su hermana pequeña se topó con él, justo cuando el rubio huyó de ahí.

– ¡Hermano Craig!, ¿estas bien? – Preguntó alzándolo lo más que pudo, haciéndole recobrar el sentido. Al abrir los ojos, el moreno contempló la situación más profundamente.

– Si… – Miró en dirección del profundo bosque, pero no encontró al muchacho de aspecto salvaje. Sonrió por unos momentos. – Vaya… así que me dejó vivir. Creo que aun tengo algo de suerte…

Mientras tanto, una mujer ciempiés, un demonio bastante poderoso, volaba por las cercanías del lugar y clamaba el deseo por poseer la perla, aquella joya que era capaz de incrementar el poder demoniaco. El rubio, que había tomado lugar entre las ramas de un árbol cercano, sonrió al escucharla decir aquellas palabras. Lo comprendió todo.

– Así que se trata de eso, ¿eh?... La Perla de Shikon… esto se pone interesante. – De pronto, la imagen del moreno inconsciente sobre el lodo cruzó su cabeza. – Y su nombre es Craig…

–O–O–O–O–

Varios días después, el joven sacerdote se encontraba caminando en las cercanías de la aldea, dentro del bosque que la rodeaba, cuando escuchó la inquietante voz de un joven que lo llamaba.

– ¡Hey, Craig! – El moreno se giró para observar al muchacho. Vio a un rubio con un traje anaranjado tradicional, cabellos alborotados y profundos ojos azul oscuro. – Escuché que la perla es un objeto bastante particular, con poderes realmente asombrosos…

– "_Esa voz… la he escuchado antes…"_ – Se dijo mentalmente el moreno. Entonces lo recordó. – Ya veo… eres el sujeto que se escondía entre las sombras…

– ¡Cállate!, ¡mejor dame la perla! – Gritó el muchacho antes de salir disparado en dirección del sacerdote… este no titubeó ni por un segundo y lanzo las flechas suficientes para mantenerlo sujetado contra un árbol que yacía tras él.

– Ahora entiendo… por eso tu aura se sentía distinta… eres un "mitad–demonio". Con la Perla de Shikon puedes convertirte en un demonio completo… ¿Qué tan lejos estás dispuesto a llegar por encontrar tu lugar en este mundo, "mitad–demonio"?, ¿en realidad crees que ese es el verdadero poder?

El rubio se retorcía con verdadero coraje junto al tronco al que había sido confinado.

– ¡Callate, me convertiré por completo en un demonio poderoso!... ¡entonces te mataré! – Afirmó con aquellos ojos azules inundados por la rabia. El moreno le dio la espalda y dejó escapar una sonrisa.

– Ja, por favor… mientras sea yo quien protege y purifica la perla, eso será imposible…

– ¡Bah!, ¿es tan importante alguien que huele a sangre de demonio? – Escupió copn malicia el rubio, a lo que Craig se giró para contemplarlo fríamente. – ¿Qué sucede, Craig?, ¿es que eso te molesta?

– Si no quieres morir, aléjate de mí… Recuerda, no habrá tercera advertencia… – Dijo antes de continuar con su camino, dejando tras de si al rubio, que seguía retorciéndose con coraje. Este le gritó su último insulto.

– ¡Yo jamás me rendiré!, ¡ya lo verás!, con ese asqueroso olor a sangre te encontraré donde sea…

El moreno apenas se inmutó, pero dentro de su cabeza comenzó a escuchar a profundidad aquellas palabras…

– Olor… eh…

–O–O–O–O–

Un tenebroso y asqueroso demonio–pez vivía en un lago a las cercanías de la aldea, por lo cual, Craig había ido en su búsqueda para eliminarlo. Con tan solo una flecha, el poder espiritual del sacerdote destruyó sin mayor dificultad al maligno ser, mientras que su pequeña hermana, Rubí, aguardaba a la sombra de un árbol cercano. Observaba con verdadera admiración a su hermano mayor.

– Ya está hecho… – Dijo en voz baja el moreno, mientras contemplaba los restos de la criatura terminándose de evaporar su esencia.

– ¡Hermano, Craig!

– Volvamos a casa, Rubí…

– Sí… – Contestó animada la pequeña, cuando escuchó el ruido de unas pisadas que se acercaban hasta el lugar donde ambos esperaban. Su hermano reconoció de inmediato al personaje.

– Tú… – Se trataba del rubio, que los miraba amenazantemente, mientras mostraba las filosas garras que poseía. La pequeña niña se resguardó tras su hermano mayor.

– Entrégame la Perla… te dije que no me rendiría y hoy he vuelto por ella. Apresúrate y dile a la niña que se aleje. El moreno habló tranquilamente a la pequeña.

– Vamos, Rubí, espera atrás… – La niña se preocupó unos segundos, pero terminó obedeciendo la orden de su hermano, dejándolos solos unos momentos.

Craig y Kenny se miraron fijamente… intentando comprenderse el uno al otro…

"…_Un sacerdote que camina constantemente en un baño de sangre…"_

"…_Un ser que no es hombre, ni demonio… un triste "mitad demonio" buscando su lugar en el mundo…"_

Ambos tomaron postura de batalla, pero justo antes de comenzar a atacar, el sacerdote habló con firmeza hacia el muchacho mitad–bestia.

– Hay algo que quiero preguntarte… ¿Por qué no me mataste aquella noche?, habría sido bastante fácil, dada mi condición en esos momentos…

– Yo no uso trucos sucios como ese… – Afirmó el rubio, lo que causó algo de gracia al moreno frente a él, quien le apuntaba con una flecha tensionada por el arco. – ¡¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso? – Preguntó al ori la risa baja del moreno.

– Permíteme preguntarte otra cosa, "mitad–demonio", ¿Cómo te llamas?, ¿si quiera tienes un nombre?... incluso siendo "mitad bestia"…

– ¡Ya deja eso de "mitad–bestia"!

– Entonces dímelo… y nunca más volveré a llamarte "mitad–bestia".

– Es Kenny…

– ¿"Kenny"?... lo recordaré…

– Prepárate a morir, ¡Craig! – Exclamó el rubio antes de saltar con las garras extendidas contra el moreno, pero este apenas y se inmutó, lanzando una pequeña cantidad de flechas que lo sujetaron, de nuevo, contra un árbol tras si mismo. Apuntando justo hacia su pecho, el moreno contempló la posibilidad de ponerle fin a su existencia, a lo que el rubio tragó saliva fuertemente. Justo en el momento mas critico, guardó de nuevo su flecha y le dio la espalda. Kenny se retorció y le gritó con enojo.

– ¿¡Porqué nunca me matas?

– No quiero desperdiciar mis flechas en ti… no vuelvas por este lugar…

"_**Era un misterio para mi también… ¿porqué mi hermano Craig nunca mataba a Kenny? ¿Por qué nunca usaba sus flechas sagradas contra Kenny?... En aquellos días, mi hermano Craig iba al rio a bañarse diariamente… Ahora que lo pienso, creo que comenzó el día que conoció a Kenny…"**_

–O–O–O–O–

– "Haruhozoki"… recuerdo que mi hermano me dijo que esta planta ayuda a perder peso… – Comentó al aire la pequeña niña, mientras sostenía entre sus dedos una pequeña flor que había encontrado en uno de sus paseos por el bosque. De pronto, la horrible mujer ciempiés apareció en el cielo, volando acechadoramente cerca de la pequeña, que comenzó a correr asustada. Al cabo de unos segundos, sus afilados dientes se encontraban a pocos centímetros de su cabeza.

– ¡Te tomaré como rehén y le quitaré la perla a Craig!

–¡Apártate, niña! – Ordenó una voz familiar a pocos metros de ellas. Se trataba de Kenny, quien corría con las garras amenazadoramente abiertas en dirección de la criatura. Con sumo cuidado, la niña se dejó caer y en solo un momento, las garras acabaron con la mujer ciempiés, haciéndola añicos. – Tonta criatura, mira que creer que podría derrotarme con ese débil poder…

La pequeña miró con asombro al muchacho y se acercó lentamente a él.

– Disculpa… gracias por salvarme. – Dijo con una leve reverencia. El rubio se rio en su cara y giró la cabeza en dirección del cielo.

– ¡Bah!, no me malinterpretes… solo quería que nadie mas tuviera la perla de Shikon.

"_**Estaba desconcertada… ¿porqué Kenny no me tomó de rehén como la mujer ciempiés?"**_

–O–O–O–O–

"_**Mi hermano Craig supo que el cuerpo de la mujer ciempiés aun tenía poder…"**_

– Las energías de la perla no alcanzaran a esta criatura si la colocamos en el pozo a las afueras de la aldea…

A tan solo un par de días de lo ocurrido, Craig se dirigió a las afueras de la aldea, en una colina que dejaba ver el precioso paisaje superior de todo el lugar. Se sentó tranquilamente, dejando reposar el arco y el carcaj en el verde pasto de primavera. Supo de la presencia que lo miraba y habló con voz seria al aire.

– Sé que te encuentras ahí, Kenny… ¿podrías bajar un momento? – De entre los arbustos cercanos, el rubio de cabellera descuidada se asomó con enfado por su aparente obviedad al ocultarse de ese sacerdote, pero también intrigado por la manera tan pasiva en que este se comportaba. Tomó lugar a un par de metros del moreno. – Esta es la primera vez que hablamos tan de cerca…

– ¿Y eso qué? – Respondió fastidiado, con incertidumbre por las verdaderas intenciones del moreno.

– Supe que salvaste a Rubí…

– Ah, ¿eso? – Kenny se giró molesto en dirección contraria, evitando mostrar curiosidad al escuchar al sacerdote.

– También quería agradecértelo… – Afirmó Craig con una reverencia.

– No hagas eso… no te queda…

Terminó de escuchar al rubio y ambos guardaron silencio algunos momentos. El fresco aire de primavera los acarició en el rostro, mientras contemplaban el paisaje frente a ellos. Una época del año bastante tranquila era esa.  
De un momento a otro, el aire arrastró algunos de los cabellos de Craig y este decidió romper el silencio que había entre ambos… era una cercanía bastante cómoda la que tenían. Parecía el momento perfecto para comenzar a saber del otro.

– Kenny… ¿Cómo me ves?, ¿te parezco humano? – La mirada seria, pero abrazadora de Craig tocó el corazón del rubio… pero aun así lo confundió un poco.

– ¿Ah, de que estas hablando? – La cara de incrédulo que el rubio puso, hizo que el sacerdote se girara de nuevo en dirección del paisaje. Kenny lo imitó. Después de unos segundos, continuó con sus palabras.

– Nunca titubeo, ni muestro mi debilidad… no tengo derecho a dudar, puesto que los demonios se aprovecharían de ello y me atraparían. Soy humano, pero no se me permite ser humano… Tu y yo nos parecemos en eso… siendo tu un "medio–demonio"… por eso, no he podido matarte – Agachó la cabeza levemente, permitiéndose escuchar sus propias palabras. Kenny lo observó indignado por unos segundos, después actuó como solía hacerlo.

– ¿Dando excusas sentimentales?, ¡ese no eres tu!... – Exclamó, antes de ponerse de pie para alejarse… pero algo se lo impidió… el rostro triste y amable de Craig… algo que jamás imaginó ver. El moreno le sonrió apaciblemente unos segundos… parecía al borde del llanto, un dolor disimulado tras una sonrisa melancólica.

– Entiendo… yo no soy así…

El viento que en ese momento dejó de ser importante en el ambiente entre ambos, sopló con una debilidad apenas perceptible entre ambos jóvenes. Kenny contempló en completo silencio como Craig recogía las flechas y el arco, preparándose para alejarse de nuevo. Entonces le dirigió unas últimas palabras al rubio.

– Kenny…

– Eh, ¿mande?...

– No… nada. – Terminó por decirle, dándole la espalda y alejándose lentamente.

Sin saber por qué, Kenny se sintió muy culpable por lo ocurrido… y comenzó a pensar más en Craig. Entonces tuvo una vaga idea. Habló al moreno antes de que terminara de alejarse.

– ¡Oye, Craig!, ven aquí mañana… yo… – De pronto, un rubor completamente nuevo en el rostro del mitad bestia se dejó ver. El moreno se encontraba intrigado. – quiero darte algo…

Craig lo observó unos segundos y después sonrió amablemente. También tuvo una idea.

– ¿Darme algo?... muy bien, yo también tengo algo guardado que me gustaría darte. – Afirmó con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, normalmente inexpresivo.

– ¡¿Ah, la Perla de Shikon? – Gritó el muchacho emocionado, a lo que el sacerdote le contestó con obvia represión.

– Eso no, no seas tonto…

– ¡Bah!... no perdía nada con intentarlo…

–O–O–O–O–

Esa misma noche, dentro de su hogar, Craig tenia colocado un pequeño altar en un rincón cerca del lugar donde dormía, rezaba con calma para comprimir sus poderes dentro de cada pequeña pieza de un rosario. Su hermana lo observó en su labor y se acercó a él con curiosidad.

– ¿No es ese un rosario hechizado?, ¿piensas dárselo a Kenny, hermano?

– Si… puede que no sea del todo correcto… pero va a evitar que haga algo malo… Ahora, ¿Qué palabra debería utilizar para activar el conjuro?

"_**En ese momento me parecía que mi hermano Craig lucía muy feliz…" **_

– Ahora recuerdo… esa sacerdotisa Wendy puso aquella maldición sobre mí… – Comentó al aire el moreno. Su expresión cambió solo unos segundos. – Bueno, camino entre una ola de matanza continua… ¿Por qué habría de temer a una muerte antinatural? – Sonrió victorioso, mientras continuaba pensando en la idea original del rosario. Rubí lo observó con algo de preocupación por las palabras de su hermano. – Creo que… la palabra va a ser "amado"…

–O–O–O–O–

Al día siguiente, justo como habían planeado, ambos chicos se encontraron en la colina donde iban a intercambiar sus respectivos regalos. Kenny extendió su mano derecha y dejó que el otro chico mirara lo que parecía ser un gorro color azul oscuro, igual a su pantalón hakama. Tenía tres pompones dorados; uno en lo alto del mismo y los otros dos a los costados, sujetados por pequeños trechos de hilo colgante.

– No tiene sentido que lo conserve… así que quiero dártelo… las únicas cosas que me dejaron mis padres… este lo hizo mi madre, al igual que la ropa de lana de las ratas de fuego. Yo tengo suficientes prendas de invierno, en realidad todas lo son… por eso creo que tu lo necesitarás más… por eso de que eres un humano y todo aquello…

– ¿Tu madre era humana?

– Ah… bueno, si.

– Esto debe ser muy preciado para ti…

– ¡No te preocupes por eso!... la ropa de las ratas de fuego es suficiente.

Craig se acercó hasta poder tocar con dulzura una manga del traje anaranjado y lo miró con verdadero dolor.

– Lo lamento… no sabía cuanto significaba y aun asi lo he perforado varias veces con mis flechas…

– ¡Nah, no te preocupes!... y a todo esto, ¿Qué es lo que ibas a regalarme? – Contestó con una sonrisa sincera al otro chico. Craig metió la mano dentro de la enorme manga de su traje de miko, pero aguardó unos segundos. No podía sentirse peor… aquel regalo era tan dulce y preciado, que entregarle una trampa como el rosario, después de ese gesto, seria una villanía. Soltó de inmediato el collar y lo dejó dentro de la manga.

– Lo lamento… debo haberlo olvidado… – Respondió con una sonrisa. Kenny lo hostigó un rato, exigiéndole que volviera a buscarlo. Finalmente, Craig volvió a contemplar aquel gorro tan particular. – ¿Estas seguro que puedo conservarlo?

Kenny le sonrió honestamente.

– Claro.

–O–O–O–O–

Aquella noche, las tenebrosas marcas de raspadura en el tronco sobre el cual dormía Kenny, eran refugio para el terrible mapache que aguardaba el momento de su venganza.

– Kenny y Craig… – Murmuró el demonio, mientras contemplaba al rubio descansando, completamente ajeno a lo que lo rodeaba.

El mal estaba por alcanzarlo.

–O–O–O–O–

Dentro de la choza donde Craig y Rubí vivían, a media noche, el moreno se puso de pie y encendió una vela. La pequeña niña se despertó sin hacer ruido alguno, mientras observaba como su hermano descubría un espejo que poco solía usar, pero que guardaban como recuerdo de su madre. El moreno se colocó el gorro por algunos momentos, mientras se miraba en el reflejo. Era tan poco usual encontrar prendas así, solían ser caras, puesto que eran estilos traídos de occidente. Un sacerdote como él no tenia permitido llevar prendas tan "ostentosas".

"_**Se veía tan apuesto… pero incluso para mis inocentes ojos, había una cierta tristeza en la mirada de mi hermano". **_

–O–O–O–O–

El otoño llegó rápido aquel año, arrastrando consigo al impetuoso verano, junto con él, las ojos secas de los arboles que preparaban su follaje para el cercano invierno.  
Junto a los niños del pueblo, Craig caminaba cerca de la aldea, siendo persuadido para acompañar a los pequeños en sus juegos infantiles. De inmediato, el moreno sintió la presencia del chico que lo observaba desde las altas ramas de un árbol. Hasta ese punto, su amistad se encontraba mucho mas afianzada… pero había ciertos aspectos que no lograban cubrir del todo.

– ¡Kenny!, ¿Por qué no bajas a jugar también? – Incitó el moreno, pero el otro chico simplemente lo observó con indignación sobreactuada.

– ¡Debes estar bromeando!

Los niños ya no temían a la presencia del "demonio" que solía andar cerca de la aldea. Ignoraron su rechazo a la invitación y continuaron jugando en torno al sacerdote. El rubio no podía evitar mirarlo con cuidado… había algo en su presencia que lo hacia sentir bastante cómodo… como nunca antes con nadie.

–O–O–O–O–

Practicando arduamente, la pequeña Rubí insistía en concentrar su energía dentro de las flechas, tal y como su hermano. Había llegado a la conclusión de que jamás seria tan buena como el chico, pero no abandonaría su intento.

– Me alegra que te esfuerces… – Escuchó la voz de su hermano, que apareció entre los árboles, cargando algunas plantas medicinales. Justo ahí, vino a su mente la imagen de Craig la noche que se había colocado el gorro de hilos de oro y plata azulada. Sonrió al recordar lo bien que se veía entonces… – Oye, hermano…

– ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Craig, amablemente. Rubí reflexionó un poco y prefirió guardarse el cumplido para si misma. No quería incomodar a su hermano.

– No, nada…

– Esta bien…

"Quería ver a mi hermano Craig luciendo así de apuesto… quería ayudarlo a ser feliz… En aquel entonces, pensaba que era la única con esos sentimientos…"

Justo cerca de ahí, siguiendo con la mirada los pasos del joven sacerdote, Kenny vigilaba por la seguridad del muchacho… contrastando con los pensamientos de la joven Rubí.

–O–O–O–O–

–Cr–aig. – Un cuerpo completamente acabado por heridas de fuego, quemaduras terribles en todo su cuerpo, descansaba dentro de una cueva en las profundidades del bosque cercano a la aldea.

– Soy yo… traje algunas hierbas medicinales…

– No te molestes en venir más… vete de aquí.

"_**Mi hermano estaba protegiendo a un bandido llamado Clyde"**_

– ¿Por qué no le dices a Kenny? – Preguntó la pequeña niña, cuando regresaban a la aldea, después de visitar al bandido para alimentarlo un poco.

– Conociéndolo, seguramente se pondrá celoso…

– ¿"Celoso"?

–O–O–O–O–

–Hey… niña… – Habló la rasposa voz del bandido, un día que Craig y Kenny habían salido a destruir un monstro de las colinas nevadas.

– Mi nombre es Rubí.

– Tu hermano tiene una joya llamada "Perla de Shikon", ¿cierto? – Las palabras del bandido sorprendieron a la niña.

– ¿Tu lo sabes?

– Todos los hombres malos están tras ella…

– ¿Tu también? – Preguntó la niña con cierta cautela.

– También escuché que la perla se contamina con maldad cuando se baña con sangre y odio… me gustaría ver eso…

– Mi hermano está protegiendo la perla… eso no va a pasar. – Agregó con enfado la pequeña.

– Craig siempre se ve tan tranquilo… – Terminó el bandido, ignorando las expresión de la pequeña junto a él. – Me encantaría ver su rostro lleno de desesperación… me alegra tan solo pensar en ello…

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabia, era que estaban siendo escuchados por la terrible presencia del mapache demoniaco.

–O–O–O–O–

– Así que eso dijo Clyde… – Craig escuchaba tranquilamente el relato de lo sucedido por su pequeña hermana. Terminó de recoger las plantas medicinales y miró con benevolencia hacia el cielo…

– Hermano, yo odio a ese sujeto…

– Debes perdonarlo… Probablemente el pobre no vuelva a levantarse de aquel lugar por el resto de su vida…

"…_**Eso fue lo que dijo Craig… Pero tenía un presentimiento sobre la amabilidad de mi hermano…"**_

– Pero que admirable… – Entre el bello follaje de las flores de sakura, con la primavera recién llegada, Craig observaba con suma tranquilidad el paisaje rosado que lo rodeaba. Tras de él, Wendy sostenía una serpiente demonio, mientras permitía que otras criaturas sobrenaturales la rodearan y se acercaran amenazadoramente al moreno. – Comprendería si te queda embobado entre las flores… Aunque quizás termines por volverte loco… No se si sea por el paisaje, pero te ves completamente distinto a la última vez, Craig… Y tus patéticos poderes… demonios destruyen todas tus barreras con facilidad.

–Ya veo… así que tú dejas entrar a los demonios... – Contempló Craig, sin tomarle mayor importancia al asunto.

– Patético… entregándole tu corazón a un hombre… peor aun, a un hombre mitad bestia… no eres digno de purificar la perla, ahora entrégamela.

– Ja… ni siquiera eres capaz de purificarla… – Contestó Craig, sin darle mayor importancia al asunto y dejando sola a Wendy, dándole la espalda por completo.

– ¡Muere, Craig! – Wendy lanzó a la mortal serpiente en dirección del moreno, cuando este, sin prisa alguna o preocupación, se giró en dirección del animal y apenas y lo rozó con el arco. Una luz destellante de energía espiritual lanzó a la criatura en dirección de la sacerdotisa. La morena no podía creer lo que sucedía… su conjuro fue revertido y la serpiente la golpeó en el rostro del cual estaba tan orgullosa, dejando una horrenda marca parecida a las escamas de la asquerosa serpiente a mitad de su rostro. – ¡Maldito seas, Craig!

– Vete ahora y perdonaré tu vida… – Fue lo ultimo que el moreno dijo, antes de alejarse del lugar. Mientras tanto, el mapache que ardía en deseos de venganza, contemplaba la batalla entre los sacerdotes y planeaba su siguiente movimiento.

–O–O–O–O–

– Clyde… Clyde… –Una tenebrosa voz hacia eco dentro de la cueva donde el bandido sin escrúpulos intentaba dormir a media noche. Abrió los ojos ligeramente y se topó con la figura del mapache rojizo. – Tus pensamientos oscuros nos trajeron hasta este lugar…

– ¿Un demonio?

– Dime… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

– Quiero un cuerpo que se pueda mover… así podré robar la Perla de Shikon y tener a Craig solamente para mí…

– Muy bien… dalo por hecho… pero a cambio… – Un millar de demonios aparecieron desde las tinieblas de la noche, rodeando el cuerpo casi destruido del bandido. – Tomaremos tu alma…

– ¿Mi alma putrefacta les atrae?, ¿no les parece deliciosa?, quieren comerla, ¿no?, ¡vamos, cómanla! ¡y denme un nuevo cuerpo y poder!

Y en cuanto los millones de espíritus malignos devoraron el alma de aquella despreciable persona, el cuerpo conocido como "Clyde" ardió en llamas, dando vida a otra criatura… cientos de veces más despreciable…

–O–O–O–O–

En las cercanías de la aldea, Rubí practicaba el lanzamiento de las flechas sagradas… en cuanto Craig vio su mejora, no dudó en felicitar a su pequeña hermana.

– Has mejorado bastante…

– Si…

– La siguiente es la flecha que sella… – Tomando una flecha y el arco de manos de la pequeña, Craig concentró una parte de su aura en aquella arma, haciendo que por instantes resplandeciera en un color blanco puro. En cuanto fue lanzada, la energía se vio liberada contra el árbol que atravesó. – Esta es la flecha selladora, la usamos contra demonios que no podemos vencer…

– ¿Y que le pasa a esos demonios? – Preguntó Rubí.

– Ellos caen en un sueño eterno… solo pueden ser despertados por la persona que les lanzó el conjuro, cuando remueve la flecha con la intención de revivirlo. En cualquier caso, Rubí, ten cuidado con este árbol… es el árbol de las edades, tiene el poder de trascender en el tiempo. – Rubí y Craig observaban el increíblemente enorme tronco de aquella planta. – Si tu sellas a un demonio en este árbol, su cuerpo se mantendrá intacto y jamás… – Justo ahí, Craig sintió la fuerte presencia de algo oscuro acercándose.

El cielo se tiñó de una oscura mezcla de colores, una multitud descomunal de demonios y espíritus cubrió todo el paisaje. Craig se sintió terriblemente molesto.

– "_¡Es ridículo!, ¿Cómo pude no darme cuenta de un aura tan poderosa como esta?"_

Mientras tanto, desde la copa de un árbol no muy lejano, un ser cubierto por una enorme capa con el cráneo de un mapache, observaba la escena, como un comandante a la espera del inicio de la batalla.

– ¡Vayan espectros, roben la Perla de Shikon!, ¡la joya les dará tremendos poderes!, ¡me convertiré en el demonio mas poderoso de todos y destruiré al sacerdote Craig!

En la aldea, los demonios habían llegado para arrasar con todo a su paso. Kenny, que había llegado a escena, comenzó su ataque en contra de las criaturas, pero eran demasiadas para él solo. Unos momentos mas tarde, llegaron Craig y Rubí.

– ¡Llegas tarde, Craig!

– ¡Lo siento!

Actuando velozmente, Craig comenzó a disparar sus flechas, una tras otra… pero notó el efecto tan pobre que sus poderes tenían en contra de esas criaturas… meses atrás, podría haber acabado con mas de una de un solo disparo… pero en ese momento…

– "Maldición… mis poderes espirituales se debilitaron…"

Rubí, quien contemplaba la perseverancia de su hermano y Kenny juntos, tomó valor y usó sus recientemente desarrollados poderes y ayudó en la pelea contra los demonios. En un momento determinante, Kenny parecía estarla pasando mal, lo que distrajo a Craig por unos momentos… en segundos, un demonio se aproximó por su espalda y estuvo a punto de causarle una herida mortal, Rubí intentó ayudarle, pero su flecha se desvió. Para cuando Craig reaccionó, el demonio estaba demasiado cerca de la niña, pero igualmente lanzó su flecha sin precaución alguna. Como resultado, el monstro explotó frente a la niña, lanzando su sangre envenenada sobre todo su rostro, hiriendo así su ojo izquierdo.

– ¡Rubí! – Gritó el chico desesperado. Su hermanita se puso de pie lentamente, sosteniendo la sangre de su ojo para no preocupar más a su hermano.

– No te preocupes, Craig… estoy… bien…

Craig tuvo que tomar la decisión de terminar lo antes posible con todo eso y prosiguió hasta el cansancio en contra de los demonios… con la culpa dentro de su corazón, destruyéndolo lentamente.

Al caer el sol, Craig fue a respirar algo del viento casi nocturno, justo a la colina donde solía verse con Kenny. El rubio llegó justo al ver aquel semblante tan triste en el sacerdote. No pudo sino esperar a que estuviera listo para charlar con él.

– Cometí un terrible error… por mi lentitud, Rubí fue herida… Es imperdonable. – Agachó la cabeza y se dejó decaer por sus propias emociones. Kenny mantuvo la calma y respondió lo más tranquilamente posible.

– No es tu culpa… esas cosas pasan siempre que se pelea. – Después, un minuto de silencio hasta que el moreno se recobró por completo. Tenía que saberlo…

– Kenny… ¿no serías tu mismo si dejaras de pelear?

– Ya me habías preguntado algo igual…

– La Perla se Shikon puede convertirte en un demonio completo, sin embargo, los poderes malignos se incrementarían… pero… tu eres mitad humano, si la utilizaras para convertirte en un humano completo, los poderes malignos desaparecerían, la perla se purificaría y desaparecería.

– ¿Y que sucedería contigo?

– Yo soy el guardián de la perla… si esta desaparece, no sería más que un simple hombre.

Caminando juntos hasta abordar una balsa en la que recorrían la extensión de un profundo rio, Kenny manejaba con lentitud un enorme remo que le permitía dirigir aquel bote. La primavera terminaría pronto y el color sangre en el cielo no hacía mas que atenuar el espectro de luz de los últimos colores de la fría pradera antes del verano.  
Al descender del bote, Craig s tambaleó sobre su propia sandalia y resbaló justo frente a Kenny. Este lo sostuvo con el remo, pero de pronto la lejanía se volvió en algo simplemente insoportable. El hombre mitad demonio lo dejó caer por completo y abrazó con fuerza al sacerdote. Estaba seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto. No había nada más para él que ese hombre que lo había hecho sentir tan tranquilo consigo mismo… ¿sería aquel sentimiento lo que impulsó a su padre a amar a una mortal?  
Craig detuvo su respiración unos momentos, cuestionándose, solo un poco, si estaba bien… pero poco necesitó para convencerse.

– Ya no tengo dudas, me convertiré en un humano… – Susurró dulcemente Kenny, abrazando con mas fuerza al moreno que yacía recargado contra su pecho. Craig entornó su mirada hacia el rostro del rubio… también estaba convencido de todo… – No lo digo solo porque sí… realmente quiero convertirme en humano para estar contigo… te am–

– Es suficiente… – Interrumpió Craig, presintiendo que hablar mas allá de ello lo arruinaría. – No necesitas decir más… – E inclinándose hasta alcanzar su rostro, Craig rozó levemente la piel de sus labios contra los de Kenny. El rubio aguardó un segundo, mientras sentía la ola de emociones embriagándolo.

Ambos eran tan parecidos… estaban tan solos…

…corresponder al beso…

…el deseo de estar siempre con él…

No podía ser incorrecto.

Finalmente cayó la noche y ambos caminaron juntos hacia la aldea de regreso. Habían guardado silencio hasta llegar a los límites del bosque, entonces Craig habló para interrumpir aquel momento tan ameno. Tenía aun sus sentimientos ardiendo dentro del pecho.

– Kenny… ¿estas seguro de esto?

– ¿Seguro de qué?

– De mi… – La leve impresión en su voz dejaba claro que el temor por perder lo que le había costado tanto aceptar dentro de si, podría destruir a Tucker.

– ¡Bah!, ¿es que tienes que preguntar?...

– Mañana… te traeré la Perla al amanecer.

– Esta bien…

Mientras esa dulce escena se desarrollaba, el terrible monstruo de mapache observaba a la feliz pareja. No podía estar mas molesto.

– No permitiré que la joya caiga en manos de ese "mitad demonio"… – Dijo cobrando la extraña apariencia del rubio y comenzando a correr en dirección de la aldea. – ¡Yo, Eric Cartman no lo permitiré!

–O–O–O–O–

Durante la media noche, Craig rezaba para purificar a la esfera de cualquier energía maligna que intentara contaminarla. Justo cuando rezaba dentro del templo, los pasos de una criatura que se acercaba al templo lo sacaron de sus meditaciones… entonces contempló la sombra de Kenny.

– ¿Kenny?, ¿sucede algo?

– No… es solo que… estoy muy impaciente por convertirme en humano, creo que sería mejor usar la perla ahora… – Se trataba de Cartman, quien había usado la apariencia del rubio para acercarse al templo.

– Eso es imposible… durante la noche, las energías malignas se incrementan, por eso debe ser al amanecer. Trata de ser un poco más paciente.

– Está bien… – El demonio no tuvo otra alternativa que resignarse a esperar el amanecer…

…Una vez que escuchó la negativa, huyó velozmente hacia el bosque de nuevo. Craig llamó a Kenny una última vez, pro al asomarse fuera del templo, el muchacho había desaparecido…

–O–O–O–O–

Era de día, el sol iba a comenzar a salir. Con leves pasos lentos, Craig intentaba pasar desapercibido antes de despertar a su hermanita. Justo cuando llegó hasta la entrada, la pequeña abrió su ojo y observó la extraña actitud de su hermano. Apenas se limpió el rostro le habló, dándole un leve susto.

– Hermano… ¿A dónde vas? – Craig tembló un poco y se giró para verla.

– ¿Yo?... ah, voy a buscar plantas medicinales… – Cuando respondió, Rubí se giró en dirección de un plato repleto de las dichosas plantas.

– Pero, hermano… hay muchas aquí. – El moreno contempló el plato y sonrió nervioso.

– Bueno… iré a buscar, quizá encuentre algo más efectivo. – Al escuchar eso, la pequeña niña sonrió.

Craig se dio la vuelta lentamente. En cuanto se alejaba más y más de la niña, esta sintió un terrible dolor en el pecho. La incertidumbre comenzó a embriagarla… ¿Por qué sentía ese temor tan terrible?

"_**No sabía porqué… pero no quería que mi hermano me dejara en ese momento… quería que se quedara conmigo por siempre…"**_

–O–O–O–O–

Saltando a través de la maleza y el laberinto de arboles, Kenny legó a tiempo al lugar de su cita. En menos de unas horas sería un humano y podría vivir junto a Craig para siempre. Miró en todas direcciones, pero Craig parecía no aparecer todavía. Suspiró cansado, hasta que escuchó el extraño estruendo de unas flechas cortando el viento. En cuanto se giró, las afiladas puntas se clavaron en el árbol tras él. No podía creer lo que veía… era Craig con el arco en la mano y otra flecha sostenida con tensión, apuntándole con una mirada parecida a la de un cazador.

– ¡Craig!, ¿que rayos significa esto?

– Ha llegado el momento de matarte, "mitad–demonio"… – La mirada de desprecio sumada a esas horribles palabras amargas. Kenny tembló de indignación y coraje.

– ¿Cómo me has llamado?

– Dije "mitad–demonio", ¿o es que esas asquerosas orejas de perro no te permiten oír claramente?

La mirada azul oscuro se tornó en un objeto lleno de ira. No podía ser Craig… no podría… él…

_Entonces dímelo… y nunca más volveré a llamarte "mitad–bestia"._

– ¡Tu!... ¿Cómo pudiste?...

Una promesa rota… la amenaza de perder la vida si se quedaba.  
…Nada más tenía valor entonces…

Esquivando las flechas como pudo, Kenny salió del bosque en dirección de la aldea, con el corazón roto y la terrible culpa por su estupidez. Cometió un error al confiar… pero no volvería a hacerlo…

–O–O–O–O–

Mientras corría preocupado por llegar tarde a la cita, Craig se detuvo en medio de un campo abierto, respirando con dificultad y notando la ausencia del otro chico. Llevaba consigo la Perla de Shikon.

– Ese Kenny… después de la prisa que sentía anoche… seguro se quedó dormido.

Viendo que tenía tiempo de sobra, el muchacho sacó de entre sus mangas el gorrito azul oscuro que había sido regalado apenas unas semanas antes. No podía imaginarse usando una prenda tan preciada… pero si iba a hacerlo algún día, sin dudas aquel sería el indicado. Tomó con sumo cuidado el objeto y justo cuando estuvo a punto de colocárselo por completo, el sonido de una criatura corriendo a gran velocidad y aproximándose a su espalda, lo sorprendió. Tan rápidamente que apenas pudo reaccionar, la presencia fuerte de aquella criatura lo hirió con el poder de unas garras terriblemente afiladas, cortando sobre su hombro con tanta fuerza que la piel desgarrada escupió sangre por todas partes. Cayó de lleno contra el pasto del suelo y dejó la perla a tan solo unos centímetros de su brazo herido. Antes de poder tomarla, el muchacho extendió la mano, pero fue detenido por un pie que lo presionó más contra el suelo. El otro personaje recogió la perla del suelo y comenzó a burlarse del pobre sacerdote. Craig no podía creerlo… se trataba de Kenny.

– Eres un gran tonto… – Kenny recogió el gorro, que había salido disparado por el are. Con ambas manos lo desgarró. – La sangre de los demonios es un accesorio mas apropiado para ti… ¿Cómo pudiste creer que me convertiría en humano?

Mientras Craig escuchaba aquello, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo vivido hasta ese momento… ¿fue una mentira?, ¿nada había sido real?... cada momento juntos… nada había significado.

_Ya no tengo dudas, me convertiré en un humano… No lo digo solo porque sí… realmente quiero convertirme en humano para estar contigo…_

Mientras veía los pequeños pedazos del gorro caer en el suelo, pudo escuchar las últimas palabras del rubio sobre él.

– Ahora iré a bañar a la perla con la sangre de los aldeanos… así sus poderes malignos se incrementaran.

Y así, el demonio volvió hasta el templo y colocó la perla en el pedestal donde descansaba normalmente… mientras esta se cubría de un brillo oscuro, producto del rencor que comenzaba a correr entre las personas que la habían tenido.

–O–O–O–O–

La ladea ardía en llamas, todos corrían de un lado a otro con armas, mientras el humo comenzaba a ensombrecer el cielo de la tarde. Estaban bajo ataque y tenían que usar todos los medios para impedir que robaran la perla.

– ¡Es Kenny, corran! – Gritaban llenos de temor.

Con algunos saltos veloces y la habilidad suficiente. Kenny penetró en el templo, donde la perla descansaba. La tomó y salió disparado por los aires, seguido por distintas armas lanzadas en su contra. Nada podían hacer ya, habían marcado su destino al traicionarle de esa forma.

– "_Con esto me volveré mucho mas fuerte, ¡nunca nadie volverá a llamarme medio–demonio!"_

No muy lejos de ahí, justo frente al árbol de las edades, Kenny estaba cerca de abandonar la aldea, cuando un desangrado y adolorido Craig lo alcanzó, arrastrando sus pasos tan rápido como pudo. Sus fuerzas estaban al limite del colapso, solo tenía ese ultimo disparo. Su mirada llena de decisión apuntaba al rubio que corría con la perla entre sus manos.

– ¡Kenny! – Gritó el moreno para atraer su atención, disparando la última flecha cargada de sus sentimientos. – _"Creía en ti… ¡yo realmente creía en ti!"_

– "_Nunca tuve razón para dudar de ti..." _– Pensaba el desalmado demonio. No pudo sino saltar en dirección de las cercanías del árbol… En ese momento, la flecha atravesó su pecho y lo clavó contra la corteza de este. Su mano dejó caer la perla a metros de el, contemplando con dificultad al moreno, sin notar siquiera la terrible herida sobre su hombro derecho.

Craig sostuvo el arco apenas unos segundos mas, después lo dejó caer por completo y dio tres pasos hasta alcanzar la perla, dejándose caer de rodillas sobre el suelo y mirando con los ojos al punto del llanto. La Perla estaba ahí, entre el demonio que había amado… frente a sus ilusiones rotas…

– Craig… maldito… ¿Cómo fuiste capaz?... – Las ultimas palabras de Kenny, mientras pensaba que, quizá… así era mejor.

– ¡Hermano! – En ese momento, los aldeanos llegaron hasta el lugar, encontrando a Craig herido mortalmente y con la perla sobre su mano. Este temblaba y respiraba con dificultad. – Tenemos que curar tus heridas…

– No… ya no tengo solución… escúchame, Rubí. – _"Perla se Shikon… hice este sacrificio por ti… Kenny, ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer algo así por una cosa como esta?"_ –Tienes que quemar la Perla con mis restos… de esa forma, no volverá a caer en manos ambiciosas… – Presionando con fuerza su pecho, de pronto el dolor lo abandonó por completo. Esa extraña sensación de libertad, dejar de sufrir por un momento. Entonces su cuerpo dejó de responder y cayó lentamente al suelo. Dejó de existir…

– ¿Hermano? – La pequeña Rubí vio como era que su único familiar vivo la dejaba… como era que perdía su mundo de tranquilidad. – ¡Hermano!

–O–O–O–O–

50 Años después, en el pueblito de South Park, un niño con el brillo resplandeciente de una jora en su interior llegó a la tierra. Un vínculo especial lo acompañaría el resto de su vida. Se trataba de la reencarnación de aquel triste sacerdote.

–O–O–O–O–

"_**Han pasado más de 50 años desde que mi hermano Craig murió. Desde entonces, el cuerpo del demonio Kenny permanece dormido en el árbol de las edades… y aun ahora me pregunto… ¿Por qué mi hermano Craig selló a Kenny en lugar de usar una de sus flechas purificadoras?, ¿y porque lo hizo en el árbol de las edades, justo donde me dijo que jamás debería hacerlo?... si él y Kenny se odiaban tanto como para matarse mutuamente, ¿Por qué Kenny luce tan tranquilo, como sumergido en un sueño ameno?... Creo que después de todo, sigo sin comprender nada…"**_

–O–O–O–O–

En el año 2001, un muchacho corría apresurado para no tener que perder una clase más. Si volvía a llegar tarde, sin dudas lo matarían… entonces se encontró con su hermana. Al parecer, su perro gay había vuelto a entrar al cobertizo donde un pozo antiguo estaba.

– ¡Shelly!, ¿el perro volvió a entrar ahí?

– ¡Stan, mojón!, ¡tienes que bajar a por él!

**...O…O…O…**

Y es el fin… ¿que tal?  
Lo sé, ¿Stanley y Craig son lo suficientemente parecidos como para ser reencarnación y vida pasada?, ¡que mas da!, yo solo quería una historia de Craig y Kenny… aunque si conocemos la serie Inuyasha, sabemos lo que en realidad terminará pasando… y para quien no lo sepa, pues les digo que Stan y Kenny se quedarán juntos, lo siento jaja, SPOILER (ya cuando aviso jaja).  
Este Fic estaba completamente plagiado de la OVA de los capítulos 147– 148 de Inuyasha, échenle un vistazo, aun si odian a Kikyo, la verdad es que esta hermosa la ova, me da mucha pena por ambos.  
Tenía la idea de que iba a hacer más capítulos, para continuar la historia como la serie y todo eso, pero preferí dejarlo hasta aquí. ¿Que mas da?, les dejaré el resto de la historia a la imaginación… En un principio quise que Naraku fuera Tweek (tienen mas lógica), pero recordé eso del "COON" y como Clyde puede hacer pareja con Craig… está lo de el parecido entre los castaños y pues… una cosa dio a la otra.

Sin mas, agradezco si lo leyeron jaja, sino, pues… ni modo.

Me dio un terrible golpe de inspiración por eso las otras actualizaciones jaja. Espero y no se harten de mí.  
Cuídense mucho.

**By: Roglia15**


End file.
